


"My Little Coco"

by daughter_of_writers_block



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/M, Héctor is my favorie, but i promise, hes the best - Freeform, i cried, i love this movie so much, its short, no angst in this, pixar makes me cry so much, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_writers_block/pseuds/daughter_of_writers_block
Summary: The night after Imelda tells Héctor they are expecting a baby and Héctor is writing 'Remember Me,' purely out of the nerves becoming a dad is giving him.





	"My Little Coco"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry of this is horrible-- I'm just an inexperienced young writer. I just saw Coco a few nights ago and absolutely fell in love with the movie amd it's characters!! It was incredible and I got so many story ideas. A few things before we start off though:  
> 1) Excuse my bad writing  
> 2) Excuse my bad Spanish (English is my first language)  
> 3) Spoilers will be present (duh)  
> 4) Sorry it's short-- I just felt where I ended was an ending enough  
> 5) Yay I finally fixed the formatting. It was starting to bug me so I fixed it!!
> 
> Enjoy my story! I do accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY! Please don't be to harsh, as I'm a pretty sensitive middle school girl.

It was past midnight in Mexico during a dark, 1918 night. Imelda was sound asleep in her bed… just earlier that day, she had told her husband, Héctor that she was pregnant with their baby. Héctor was shocked but happy to have a baby on the way! They had only gotten married the year before, Héctor was 17 and Imelda was 18. Now she was 19, while newly pregnant and newly married. Imelda heard a sound and that was enough to get her awake. It was the sound of guitar.

She sat up and saw Héctor sitting on a balcony. She heard him lightly strumming his guitar and stood up, her purple, silky nightgown blowing in the soft breeze from the open balcony door. She heard Héctor play a sour note, curse silently and mutter how his guitar was never sounding how he wanted it. He tuned the guitar and began playing again. It was a sweet, soft melody, almost like a lullaby. Imelda walked over to her husband and sat next to him, lightly massaging his shoulders.

Héctor jumped slightly and strummed another sour note. “Oi! _Carajo_!” shouted Héctor surprised. “Imelda, I didn’t see you.”

“What are you doing awake, _mi amor_ ,” Imelda purred, still rubbing Héctor’s shoulders. “It’s past midnight.”

“I couldn’t sleep…” Héctor admitted. “I’m worried about the baby.”

Imelda rubbed her newly pregnant belly and looked at her husband, lovingly. “Do not worry. You will be an incredible father to our baby.”

Héctor looked away, at the slowly setting moon and began lightly strumming his guitar again. Imelda had always been able to tell what he was thinking. She knew all of Héctor’s darkest secrets and deepest insecurities. “I haven’t told Ernesto yet…”

Imelda rest her head on Héctor’s shoulder. He had told Ernesto everything, and the fact that he hadn’t yet must have meant he was really, truly nervous. “We don’t need to tell him. It’s none of his business to know about what’s going on with us, and frankly, I never liked _Ernesto_.”

Imelda said Ernesto’s name with deep hatred and disgust. She had never really showed a liking towards Ernesto, always avoiding him and scowling at the mention of his name. Héctor never understood why, specifically Imelda didn’t like Ernesto, for he was a kind and loyal friend, who was always there for Héctor, and was even the best man at their wedding

Still lightly strumming his guitar, Héctor looked over at his beautiful wife. “You should sleep, _mi niña_. For the baby.”

“Héctor, I’m not going to sleep until you do,” Imelda said, her hands on her hips. “I may be the one carrying a baby, but I won’t stand my husband not being with me, even if he is a stubborn _lamecharcos_.”

Héctor blushed and looked away, smiling. Imelda’s sass was what he loved most about her. She had always been feisty with that burning flame, never leaving her eyes. It almost reminded him of the day they met. Imelda had loathed him! She was just so perfect… Héctor would have never seen them now: happily married, expecting a baby within the next year! It was nothing short of a miracle. And Ernesto, for giving him the idea of the classic, ‘serenade her from outside her window,’ which made her fall for him!

“Just let me finish something, and I’ll be right there,” Héctor said, looking back at Imelda, who rolled her eyes and walked back to bed, with her dark hair blowing in the breeze.

Once Imelda was back in bed, Héctor played a chord on his guitar and jotted it into his notebook. As he put away his guitar and headed for bed, the words of the lullaby he played were so clear in his mind. It would be the first thing his child would hear from him… this beautiful song.

_Remember me,  though I have to say goodbye, remember me…_

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Héctor couldn’t help but smile at the baby in front of him. His child… It had been a stressful night. Imelda had gone into labor on the cold, 1918 night, only to give birth at 4 AM. Héctor was speechless as he saw the beautiful child. Imelda smiled holding their daughter. She was sweating from the mix of hard work and nerves going through her, while giving birth.

“Héctor, _mi amado_ ,” Imelda said in a soft, comforting voice. “Hold your daughter.”

Héctor’s expression quickly changed from love to fear. “No, no, Imelda. I can’t. I don’t want to harm our baby.”

“You won’t,” Imelda lightly kissed the baby’s forehead. “She needs her papa to hold her.”

Héctor blushed. “I’m sure her mama is good enough for her.”

“Nonsense. She needs you too, Héctor. Let your daughter know you love her,”

Héctor smiled. “ _Niñita…_ ” he whispered, finally taking the girl into outstretched arms. “My beautiful baby girl…”

Héctor began humming the little tune he came up with a year ago to his daughter. Slowly and softly, he began to sing the words.

“Remember me, though I have to say goodbye. Remember me, don’t let it make you cry,” Héctor silently sang. The baby girl’s eyes opened and she giggled, reaching up to her father.

Imelda placed a hand on her heart and smiled as Héctor continued singing. “For even if I’m far away, I hold you in my heart, I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart.”

The baby continued giggling and started babbling along to Héctor’s singing, as if she were trying to sing along. Smiling, widely, Héctor continued. “Remember me, though I have to travel far. Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar…”

Happy tears filled Imelda’s eyes as she smiled. She walked near her husband and daughter smiling and put her hands on Héctor’s shoulders. “Looks like little Socorro favors her papa.”

Héctor smiled as well. He couldn’t stop smiling. Quietly, still looking at his daughter he whispered to her: “My little Socorro… my little… Coco.” 


End file.
